1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image displaying, and more particularly, to an image displaying apparatus that controls display of an application being executed in a terminal according to the state of the terminal, and a method of operating the image displaying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capabilities of portable terminal devices, such as mobile phones, have recently improved, and, in particular, the hardware configuration of the displays of portable terminal devices has become better. For example, many portable terminal devices have high-quality displays, such as 1440p, but operation of high-quality displays may lead to higher power consumption. In addition, although mobile phones having a large screen and many applications are popular, they may be more difficult to operate with one hand of a user, while small-screen mobile phones may be easily operated with one hand of a user.
The large screens of portable terminal devices consume a lot of power. In particular, when portable terminal devices execute a plurality of applications at a high resolution, if the resolution is slightly lowered and there is no discernible difference between image qualities at the high resolution and a lowered resolution, the high resolution state may be considered wasteful power consumption.